Atlshoxg
Atlshoxg Night Shroud ~ The first skill a Talmontese manifests, and crucially so, as this one often protects them from blindness and from being hunted while they sleep in the daytime. The Night Shroud is a liquid-like film that the Talmontese can gurgitate, the more they make the larger an area they can cover with it. This mucousous membrane fully blocks out light, natural or magical, thereby protective their sensitive vision from blindness. Toxic Discharge ~ When wounded, the sap in the Talmontese veins undergoes a chemical reaction when it hits oxygen, causing it to foam into a pale green toxic sludge that equates to a Level 5 poison, proving corrosive to touch and particularily harmful to skin. Noxious Gas ~ Once every two to three hours, a Talmontese can discharge a cloud of gas that is thick and smoky and filters gradually through the air (speed depending on what kind of wind or air currents are active). This gaseous vapour has a foul smell that can turn the weaker stomachs at first scent, but that breathed for any length of time can cause compounding damage to the digestive tract, organs and tissues of any non-Talmontese creature. Tribal Mask ~ As they grow older, Talmontese "skin" grows progressively less smooth and more textured, rough and bark-like. By the time they have developed the beginnings of this texture, they can "flex" this skin, or instantly harden it as a natural defense. This reflexive hardening stiffens their body and reduces their already low agility to almost nothing. It is, however, a useful skill for bracing themselves, and acts as a natural, all-covering, low-level armour shell. Waterstone ~ A Talmontese can align any pebble or stone salvaged from the lakes of Talmont into a Waterstone by performing this unique skill. They absorb from the stone via their tentacles (hair or genitalia) or roots (hands and feet) all of the nutrients and latent energy signatures of the stone. This transforms the rock into a semi-transluscent water-coloured pebble. Once completed, this stone has the ability to absorb any toxin, poison or clear a State of Poison. Neutralized in this state, the Talmontese can then absorb this toxin as nutrients so that the stone can be used again. Moonblade ~ Once a Talmontese has mastered the Waterstone technique, they are capable of this skill. Made from fossilized wood, the Talmontese fashion these into a crescent shaped istrument that is round in girth rather than flat like a blade. This weapon once crafted has the ability of discharging a blast of repellent energy to its target, doing an explosive blast of damage. For some reason of anatmoy and chemical make-up with explosive reaction to combat contact is only usable by the Talmontese. Corosion ~ The Talmontese needs to have their hands bare for this skill to take effect. Once they take hold of an object (such as armour or a weapon) they can erode the integrity of the minerals and ores from which it is crafted, slowly lowering its strength and protective value. If they manage to keep hold of it for time equal to the strength of the item, they can actually destroy the item. Pollinate ~ The Talmontese usually pollinate to attract other Talmontese mates. But they can, as they grow more proficient, manifest and release pheremones to attract level 1 to 3 Light, Earth and Water elemental Sprites. Once they release the pheremones, the Elementals are drawn out of the natural elements available in the environment. These Sprites are bodily manifestations of their route element, and while limited in skill, are also potent source of their elements. Earth Shaper ~ The Talmontese's strongest skill, they can learn to willfully mold the earth, stone and trees into sheilds, bridges, shelters or even weapons. Unlike some of the magics that can cause similar effects, the Earth Shaper does not require NMP and has no cost of expenditure of Casting pool. In fact, while the Shaping can fade or otherwise be reshaped gradually by nature, it is not a reversible effect that suffers the weakness of reverting instantly or mutating if sustaining damage. The shape will remain so long as the Talmontese who shaped it remains in its presence. Category:Talmontese Category:Racial Abilities Category:Eastern Continent Category:races